Firing modules used in military weapon and other systems typically include an electronics assembly secured within a housing and a detonator permanently electrically connected to the electronics assembly and permanently potted within the housing. The firing module is inserted into a bulkhead containing a primary explosive and when the electronics assembly is activated it fires the detonator causing the primary explosive to explode.
Firing modules of the prior art are assembled and once completed they are active due to the presence of the detonator and therefore must be handled and transported with extreme caution. In addition, the only way to test the electronics assembly is to initiate detonation which destroys the firing module. Therefore, in the prior art, only a small percentage of a given lot of firing modules could be tested. Moreover, to demilitarize weapon systems including prior art firing modules, the firing modules must be destroyed using special precautions due to the presence of the detonator. Because the detonator is permanently connected to the electronics assembly, the electronics assembly cannot be scrapped or reworked like other electronic assemblies adding significantly to the cost of the demilitarizing such weapons systems. The high cost of demilitarizing weapons systems is currently a significant factor in the design of new weapons systems.